The Hardest Choice
by JFrost
Summary: The school faces closure when a student is found dead. Unless they can find out who did it before more people die the dream of living side by side will fail. Yuuki must battle with the weight of the most important decision she might ever make.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: Alright everyone, here is my first Vampire Knight story. For those of you who are fans, this story follows the guidelines of the story but otherwise has nothing to do with it. Yuuki is not a Vampire and that whole side of the story doesn't exist. Don't expect that to happen at any point because it won't. I'm also an undecided because I can never choose between Zero and Kaname. I like them both. Anyway, let me know what you think. I need lots of reviews with this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki waited as patiently as she could for the night class to come out of their dorm. The students of the day class all fluttered around waiting to catch a glimpse of them, but she couldn't make them go back to their dorms until the day was officially over. She watched them, waiting to protect them from the secrets of the night class.

"Not long now."

Yuuki looked at Zero sitting beside her on the wall. His tall lean frame looked completely relaxed, like he simply didn't care what was going on. As soon as the excitement of the change was over, he would simply leave to wander on his own at night, the way he liked it.

A girls excited scream shot through the air and Yuuki looked towards the slowly opening doors of the dorm.

He always came out in the middle of the group. Never first. His dark hair shining in the soft lights surrounding the sidewalks. His eyes looked up to meet hers and for a moment she felt her heart speed up. But then Zero lept from the wall beside her and she was distracted back to her job.

"The day class is officially called back to the dorms," she called out trying to stop all the day class students from rushing towards the night class students. Of course, like always, some got through but most didn't.

Zero never said anything unless it was a threat, and the day class students shied from him, afraid. Yuuki watched him grab a girl and pull her back to the day class students. He never even looked at her.

"The rules say you stay right here," he said over his shoulder.

Yuuki worried about him. Since he had officially become a Vampire, he had become more and more broody. He had never said much or cared about much other than his revenge, but now he just seemed to get lost within his own misery. She touched the bandage on her neck, remembering his bite from the night before. Whenever the craving got too much for him, she allowed him to bite her.

She shivered at the memory. She had been in the bathroom. The steam of her shower had fogged up the mirrors so that all she saw was a blurry shape as he walked up behind her. He had put his arms on either side of her, leaning against the counter. She had felt his whole body lean against her, covering her back. He had been so close that his breath made the skin at her neck tingle.

He had hesitated, but she had leaned to one side, exposing her neck and pushing her hair out of the way. He had pulled her tightly to him as he bit her, and she had shuddered at the touch of his teeth.

Yuuki was jolted back to the future when a day student bumped into her.

She was harshly pushed down to the ground before she could regain her balance, and she felt the cement scrape the exposed skin on her leg. She winced, but didn't call out.

She notice the sudden stillness that had taken over the night class.

Yuuki looked up to see all of them looking at her, every single one. She could tell by their expressions that they could smell her blood. Their eyes made her uneasy. She was sure they were all thinking how good she might taste right now. She shivered.

And then there was a hand helping her gently to her feet, and the night class all continued on their way. They would not go against him.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked in his velvety smooth voice.

Yuuki looked up at him, so close to her. His dark eyes seemed both amused and concerned about her. His slow grace seemed to float around him, making everything quite. All she could do was nod.

"You might want to get that look at," he said gently caressing her hand.

"I will," she said softly.

"Kaname, let's go," Aido said rashly. For a Vampire, he seemed the one that was the most impatient. Obviously they were doing something important today or else he would have wanted to hang around.

Kaname looked back at Yuuki, his deep eyes smiling at her. She blushed.

"I will see you again soon," he said softly.

His slow departure brought back all the noise around her, and she could feel eyes on her. She looked over to see Zero staring at her, his eyes intense and frightening. She just turned away and continued trying to make the girls of the day class leave the guys of the night class alone.

When the job was done and everyone was where they should be, she looked to find Zero walking quickly away. She sighed. It would be another long night of patrolling the empty school alone.

She wondered why Zero always left her. They used to do some of this together, but lately he never stayed. It was as if he didn't want to be around her anymore. That thought, more than any other, hurt her.

* * *

Yuuki sat in the hot bath, letting the steaming water sooth her. Her head hurt again, like it always seemed to lately. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up to her. She felt warn, as if she had been doing hard labor for weeks.

She peeked her toes above the water, waving them out away from her to disturb the water. It rippled around in an uneven pattern. The soft clear ripples starting to appear red.

She closed her eyes as soon as it started happening. She knew that if she opened them, the water of her bath would appear red and thick like blood. Her hallucinations were getting much worse, but at least now she was expecting them. Where was the blood in her mind coming from? Was it an experience she had had in her early childhood? The part of her life that she couldn't remember? Was it filled with blood and death?

'knock knock"

She quickly opened her eyes and looked at the door.

"Yuuki, are you done yet?"

Zero's voice was gruff and without emotion. She didn't answer.

She heard him try the door.

"Is there a reason you're not answering me?" He asked slowly.

Yuuki make the water ripple again, but didn't answer. The sound of small waves hitting the side of the tub seemed to echo in the large bathroom.

Zero walked away from the door. She could hear his heavy footsteps down the hall as if he was tired and couldn't bring himself to walk gently. She closed her eyes again, all relaxation gone. The steamy room suddenly felt to hot for her, so she quickly got out.

When she opened the bathroom door she could see him standing at the far end of the hallways, watching her. He was half shadowed. She looked at him for a moment, and then turned and walked away back to the girls' dorm. He couldn't follow her there now.

* * *

"Yuuki, is something wrong?" Yori asked her.

She looked at her friends from where she sat at the window, watching the snow fall heavily down to the ground. It had started snowing hours ago, and now it seemed it wouldn't stop before covering everything in sight in at least 5 inches of white powder.

"I'm just thinking about Zero,"

Yori nodded and came to sit with her.

"Why is he acting so strangely?" She asked.

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't tell her about his turning into a Vampire. She couldn't tell her why he was so mysterious about his past.

"I don't know," she said truthfully.

"It seems like you guys have always been friends. You're the only one he's ever really talked to. I thought that it was because he trusted you."

"So did I," Yuuki said.

"So what's changed?"

"Nothing."

"Something had to have changed," Yori said. "Why would Zero stop talking to you and acting so distant if nothing had happened? Have you hurt him in some way? Has he hurt you in some way?"

Yuuki unconsciously put her hand to her neck and touched the spots where his teeth marks had penetrated.

"Nothing lately, no," she answered.

"Well then maybe you should demand to talk to him. Barge in on him so that he can't escape. If you wait for him to open up, you might be waiting forever."

Yuuki looked back at the falling snow. It would be cold tomorrow.

* * *

Yuuki sat through class for the whole morning trying not to look back at Zero. She could feel him sitting right behind her. She could feel his eyes look at her. She tried to not care, but she couldn't.

She couldn't take it anymore. Zero was starting to scare her. She wanted desperately to be his friend, but he wouldn't let her in.

She needed to find out what was happening to him.

"Yuuki! Where are you going?" Yori asked when she started walking in the wrong direction to her next class.

"I need to take care of something," she called back.

Zero watched her run down the hallway. His eye intense and somehow emotionless.

Yuuki asked the gate keeper if she could pass and he allowed her, then she made her way up to the mansion that was the night class's dorm. She pulled her coat closer around her in the cold and shook the snow from her hair before going in.

As the sun was still out, the dorm was practically empty. All around her there was nothing but still air. She gently crept up the stairs and down the hall, trying not to make a sound. She knew that if they wanted her, they would know she was there from her smell, but she was quiet anyway.

His door was at the end, bigger than the rest. It seemed to loom in front of her. She took a couple deep breaths before hesitantly knocking.

She waited.

She considered knocking again, but if he was asleep she didn't want to anger him. She waited another moment.

Just as she was about to leave, he opened the door slowly.

Kaname looked at her gently as he leaned against the door. His hair was only slightly messy from calm sleep, and his shirt hung loosely open exposing his chest. The dark silk was hardly rumpled.

He looked amused.

"What can I do for you Yuuki?" His velvety smooth voice seemed to wash over her.

She felt her courage start to leave her. She felt her heart flutter and her palms start to sweat. Kaname always had this affect on her. But she wasn't here for him tonight. Usually she would let herself simply be in his presence, but tonight she couldn't. She had to be stronger then that.

She pictured Zero in her mind and she felt her determination rise.

"I want to talk to you about Zero," she said in a small voice.

He looked at her for a long moment, not answering, but then he moved aside to allow her into his room.

Yuuki stepped in, but stopped when he stood quickly behind her. She could feel him there, almost as if he were touching her. He took her coat off of her and placed it behind him, and then squeezed her shoulders. Yuuki felt frozen as his hands touched her, strong and sure.

"What about Zero?" He asked, his mouth right at her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"He's acting strangely."

She tried to concentrate. She was here for Zero.

"He is going through something that we cannot imagine. You think he would act exactly the same."

Yuuki felt like she might shiver.

"Yuuki, I know that you care for him. You have grown up with him so you must have feelings for him. But Zero is headed down a different path than you are. You cannot expect him to stay the same forever, especially now."

Yuuki didn't resist when he gently turned her around to face him. She was standing so close to him she could breath in his sent. He gently touched her cheek, running his hands down to gently caress her bite marks. Her heart fluttered madly when he bent down and kissed them, his smooth tongue licking the small wounds.

"I can't abandon him," she said in a whisper.

His breath tickled her neck hotly when he spoke.

"He will survive without you Yuuki."

Her pulled her closer to him, and she could feel his teeth nip at her neck. His hands firmly caressed her lower back. Yuuki couldn't help giving in to him; it was as if he had some sort of hold over her. She felt herself sink into him, taking in his strength. Zero faded from her mind.

He kissed her gently, and she felt her body go weak and respond to him at the same time. He had her pulled so tightly to him that she couldn't escape, and she found that she didn't want to, not even when he deepened the kiss.

Yuuki kissed him back with everything she had, and at her response he became more aggressive. Her back hit the door firmly, and his body crushed her to him. All she could think about was that he was kissing her, and touching her.

Kaname pulled back ever so slightly from her, his breathing slightly ragged. He looked at her, his forehead resting against hers, and she felt that he could see right through her. His eyes were so intense.

"I don't like that he bites you Yuuki," he said after a long moment.

She didn't know what to say, her heart still pounded in her chest and she felt light headed from his kisses. She wasn't sure she could put her thoughts together.

"Every time I see you, I am jealous that he is the one touching you. I should be the only one allowed to touch you Yuuki. I have not said anything because I know you have feelings for him, but I want you to stop. I want you to choose to be with me, and that means I cannot allow you to be with Zero."

Yuuki felt winded. All at once he had said he wanted to be with her, and that she couldn't see Zero anymore. But he needed her. Without her, he might turn into a class E vampire. She would never forgive herself if she ever let him down like that.

"I can see the question in your eyes and it breaks my heart."

He stepped away from her, his tall lean form walking calmly towards the window.

Yuuki hesitated before following him. She stood a few feet behind him, waiting for him to speak. Was he angry with her? Despite how kind he usually was to her, she was afraid of him.

"I'm sorry that I feel the need to protect him," she said after a moment.

He didn't look at her. "If I asked you to choose, between him and me, what would you do?"

Yuuki couldn't bring herself to answer. Her heart tore in two different directions. She knew that she wanted Kaname, but she couldn't abandon Zero when he needed her most. So she stayed silent.

"I see," he said finally turning around. "Then, Yuuki, I will win you from him. I am sorry to say that you will have to choose, and I will fight for your choice. If I have to, I will kill him."

She couldn't believe him. This was probably the most powerful Vampire alive and he was going to fight for her affection. She felt small, like he might be teasing her. But his eyes were still serious as he looked at her and she felt the enormous weight of what he offered her. She was afraid for Zero.

"My feelings for him are not the same as my feelings for you Kaname," she said trying to assure him. His eyes just looked deep inside her. "I would choose you this second, but I cannot abandon a friend when they are suffering as much as I see that he is."

"Your compassion is admirable, but also foolish. One day Zero will expose his true self to you, and I am afraid that you will feel completely betrayed by him."

Yuuki nodded. She knew what he said might be true.

"Will you not tell me what you know about what he's going through?"

"You ask me to help my opponent?"

"No," she said nervously. "I'm asking you to help me help a friend."

Kaname did not answer right away, as if he was weighing the question in his mind. Yuuki found herself wishing he would put his arms around her again, warming her confused mind.

"He is disgusted with himself Yuuki," he said finally. "Wouldn't you be? He's becoming the thing he detests most in the world, and he's hurting the person he most cares about in the process. Every time he drinks from you, he both loves and hates you for allowing him to."

Yuuki just listened in silence; her mind sinking into confusion.

"Every day he must see you, and see the marks on your neck along with your slightly paler than usual skin and he knows that one day he might not be strong enough to stop before he kills you."

Yuuki nodded. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"And he will one day," Kaname said. "If you can't stop him, he will kill you."

Yuuki stood up straighter. "No matter how you say it, I will never believe that Zero will hurt me."

Kaname smiled, a slow calm smile. "You're both amazing and foolish my dear Yuuki. I only hope your faith in him will prove to be more justified then mine."

Yuuki hesitated before walking out of the room, leaving him standing there watching her go. She could feel his eyes on her back and it made her shiver. How did he have such an affect on her?

She walked through the dark mansion quickly and found herself outside in the cold snow. It fell even more heavily around her, chocking the sound from the world. She pulled her coat tighter and started walking through the snow that was now higher than her knees. It was hard going, and she knew that the day class was over from the dimming light in the sky. The smell of night was starting to settle on the cold ground, promising that the night class would soon emerge from their dark home.

She shivered as she made her way to the headmasters office, shaking the snow off her boots at the door. Half way down the hall she realized that she was leaving a trail of snow behind her, so she pulled her heavy boots off and leaned them against the wall. She continued on in her socks, trying not to step on anything.

As she neared the office, she could hear voices. She slowed down to almost a crawl when Zero's angry voice nearly shot through the hall.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me with this. I know what I have to do to stay sane, and I will not allow you to experiment on me!"

Yuuki held her breath.

"Even if it means you won't have to bite Yuuki anymore?"

There was a silence so still the Yuuki was afraid to breath.

"I would never hurt her," Zero's voice came out in a whisper.

"But you do hurt her, every time you walk away from her and every time you neglect to talk to her. Can't you see Zero? She's giving herself willingly to you so that you might live as normally as possible, and yet you walk away from her because of your guilt."

There was no answer.

"You think you are being Kind by keeping away from her, but you're not. You're being selfish."

Yuuki heard Zero move to the farther end of the room, where the other door was. She thought perhaps he had stopped, but then the door slammed loudly, startling her.

She waited for awhile, not sure if she should go in. But the cold of the hallways finally got too much for her, and she quickly made her way into the warmth off the headmasters office.

"Why Yuuki, where have you been. I was told you missed your afternoon classes today."

She bowed apologetically.

"I am sorry, I got distracted."

"By Kaname?"

Yuuki looked at him in surprise.

"I know that you were at the night class dorms Yuuki. If you feel there is something you need to discuss with me, daughter, you know that I'm always here for you."

She nodded.

"What was so urgent that you needed to see Kaname during the day?"

"I was worried about Zero. I thought he might know something."

He just nodded.

"The night class dorm is for the night class only Yuuki, unless you have prefect business with them."

"I understand headmaster," she answered.

"Good, then get something to eat before you prefect duties start."

Yuuki quickly made her way through the door the Zero had gone through, hoping to see him, but he was long gone. She sighed and made her way to the dining hall.

* * *

End of Chapter One

Please reivew!!!!! I really wante reviews on this one please! Even if you don't like it let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry this is so late. I had a crazy busy week. I promise that I'll try and get the next chapter up faster. Please review. It's really important that you do.

* * *

It snowed so heavily through the night that the next morning classes were canceled. Yuuki spent her whole morning sleeping in. It was such a relief to be able to get caught up on some long needed sleep. It was almost noon when she finally got ready and went out to where the whole school was playing in the still falling snow.

Everything seemed alight. The night class would be safely asleep by now, maybe a little disturbed by the noise, and the day class was more interested in the snow then climbing over the wall to see the night class. She sat high up on the wall watching everything.

She knew that Kaname was watching her. She tried not to look up at the window where he stood, but she couldn't help glancing to meet his eye now and then. The events of the night before still hung around her.

"Hey Yuuki!" Yori waved up at her and she waved back down. "Where's Zero?" She asked.

Yuuki looked around her. She had noticed that he wasn't present, but she just assumed he was getting some extra sleep in like she had. She just shrugged and Yori ran away.

Everything could not be more peaceful today.

The snow made everything innocent and light.

She breathed in deeply letting the cold air clear her lungs.

A startling scream pierced the air.

Yuuki was frozen for a moment, but then got up and quickly sprinted along the wall in the direction of the scream. The day class just watched her go, at first none of them moving. But then they started to follow.

Yuuki got to the scene much before anyone else, and what she saw nearly made her freeze in terror.

A day class girl, not much younger than her, was lying in the white snow. Red crimson blood had sprayed over the pure white making it appear even more red then usual. The girl was dead. A huge area of her neck clearly ripped out.

She closed her eyes, hoping that it was one of her visions. Even though she could smell it, she hoped it was just a vision. She heard the other students coming around the corner.

Quickly she ran towards them, stopping them far enough away so they couldn't see anything.

"You will now all go back to your dorms," she said in a stern voice.

At first they fought, as they always did.

"It seems clear that you should do what she says."

Yuuki looked up at Kaname, his posture tall and calm. Everyone just looked at him in awed silence. The girls hastily bowed and ran off, trying to impress him, and the guys soon followed until it was just the two of them. Yuuki could see the headmaster rushing towards them. Yuuki couldn't move.

Where was Zero?

She looked back at the scene behind her and Kaname was distracted by the presence of the head master.

The smell of blood was everywhere, seeming to suffocate her. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the blood. Her vision began to go red, as if the world was being tainted with blood. She could feel her tears start to fall, and her heart beat madly in her chest. She felt panic start to set it and pressure build up around her. She couldn't move. She couldn't look away. She was trapped in this nightmare and she couldn't call out.

And then he was there.

Zero grabbed her and pulled her to him, away from the sight. She was pressed securely in his warm chest and she couldn't move. His arms were around her, holding her tightly so that she couldn't look at it anymore.

"Look away Yuuki, just look away."

His voice was soft. He was there.

"Just try and focus on me."

She heard Kaname and the Headmaster come up to them. Her body started to shake and she clenched her eyes shut. The vision stayed with her. She pressed herself deeper into his strong hold and felt him hold her tighter. She tried desperately to focus only on him.

"We have to go on full lock down," the headmaster said. "None of the students will know about this."

"I know that the first thought will be of one of the night class, but I assure you that they were all accounted for in their dorms." His voice was smooth as usual, but seemed to hold tension.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" The headmaster asked.

She just nodded furiously as she felt Zero gently caress her hair. He would be able to feel her shuddering and shivering. She couldn't seem to make her body stop. A flash of blood blurred her vision, and she couldn't help a small whimper escape her.

"I should take her inside," Zero said.

"Yes, that might be a good idea. She should not have to witness this."

Zero lifted her smoothly into his arms and started walking through the tall snow towards the headmasters office. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ward off another vision, but it seemed even her mind was dyed red. She couldn't seem to turn her mind off.

"Zero will keep her safe," the headmaster said.

Kaname let the smell of blood drift over him and he calmly suppressed the urge to feed. He should be the one protecting Yuuki. He suppressed the need in him to go after her.  


* * *

Zero took Yuuki into the spare room she used when she was staying with the headmaster. Her snow-covered boots were taken off and he hung her coat up on her chair. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Yuuki, can you hear me?" He asked.

She looked far away, like she couldn't see anything around him at all.

"It's just a vision Yuuki, it's not real."

He reached up and caressed her check gently. Her glossy dark hair hung over her eyes, and her brushed it away. She looked stricken, like she had just witnessed a complete horror. Her skin was cold.

Her pulled the blankets around her, pulling her closer to him in the process. He could smell her gentle sent. It seemed to cling to him. He looked down at her, taking in the pale skin of her neck. The two little scratches left by his teeth seemed to leer at him. He caressed them gently, and felt Yuuki shiver under his touch.

"Can you hear me Yuuki?"

"It's cold," she said in a small voice.

Zero moved to sit behind her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up. She still shivered under him. He rested his head on her shoulder, so close that their cheeks were touching.

"It's okay Yuuki. I know that you can see things sometimes that the rest of us don't see, but they're not real."

"That girl was real," she said in a whisper.

Zero nodded gently, feeling her smooth cheek against his.

"Yes she was."

"It was a vampire."

Again he nodded. "It was."

The vampire that had attacked her all those years ago seemed to leap out at her in her mind, and it forced her to jump back in alarm, and cower in Zero's arms.

He just held her, rubbing her back and arms, trying to sooth her.

"I won't let anything happen to you Yuuki, I promise you that."

Despite what her mind was telling her, she felt safe in his arms. She believed him when he said that he'd protect her.

"Why are you so far away?" She asked him.

Zero looked concerned at her words.

"I'm right here."

"No you're not," she argued softly. "For the last little while you've been far away from me. What have I done?"

Zero couldn't not look defeated at her words.

"Yuuki, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"But you are," she said evenly. "Is it because you hate yourself?"

Zero hesitated. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of what I keep doing to you."

She finally looked up at him. Her eyes wide and innocent. She looked so small, so frail in this moment and he knew it was partly because of him. It broke his heart to see the affect he had on her. She still trembled. The fear and torment of the event was clear and obvious in her eyes.

"Every time I bite you Yuuki, I swear it will be the last time. I look at how weak I've made you, and how pale, and I know that I'll never bit you again. But then the thirst takes over inside me, and I can feel myself being drawn to you. The cravings become so much that I can't control myself, especially when you don't fight back. I hate that I can't stop myself."

Yuuki looked up at him silently, not wanting to stop him from this rare occasion. He almost never opened up to her.

"You shouldn't have to bare my burden with me," he said.

"But Zero, I don't hate you because of it."

Yuuki became aware of how close they were suddenly. She was sitting, curled up, between his legs and he had his arms around her, pressing her to his chest. Their faces were so close, close enough to kiss.

"I wish you did," he said sadly. "I wish you wouldn't always forgive me."

"Why?"

"Because I can never forgive myself."

Yuuki leaned her head in to him so that she was resting against his neck. He put his chin above her, so that he was resting his weight on her. They didn't move for a while. But slowly, Yuuki stopped shivering, and the visions had already passed.

"Will you be alright if I go and help the headmaster?" Zero asked.

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm going with you."

"I think you should rest."

"I don't want to be alone right now."

Zero waited a moment, and then got up, lifting her up and putting her back on her feet. She seemed slightly uneasy on her feet still, but she stood stubbornly beside him.

"Are you ready?" Zero asked.

She nodded.

When Zero started walking in front of her, she reached out and gently took his hand.

His hole body seemed to jolt at the contact. Sure, they had been much closer a moment ago, but he was consoling her. Now she had voluntarily taken his hand and walked calmly beside him. He could feel his heart beat in his chest.

They reached the headmaster and Kaname within a few minutes. They were in his office, talking about what might have happened. They both looked up when Zero came into the room.

Yuuki tried not to look at them. She felt foolish and weak for her reaction.

Kaname's eyes moved directly to their joined hands and they sparked with a hidden fire. Zero noticed it, but he just held on to Yuuki tighter, daring the vampire to do something about it. In this moment, Yuuki was his.

"Are you alright Yuuki?"

Yuuki was swept away by his smooth voice and she had no choice but to look up into his eyes. They were both soft and caring, and slightly intense. She didn't know whether to be comforted or afraid of his look.

She nodded.

"Come in and sit down my daughter," the headmaster said gently pulling her towards a chair. She pulled Zero down to sit next to her.

"Yuuki, what was it that affected you so much?" The headmaster asked.

Yuuki felt like everyone was looking at her. She felt the reassuring squeeze of Zero's hand and took a deep breath.

"I was just caught off guard, that's all. Nothing like that has ever happened on the school grounds before."

"No, and they will not ever again."

"We do not yet know what caused it," Kaname said.

Yuuki stole a glance at him. His eyes were fixed on the headmaster. He looked slightly tense. Usually he seemed calm and gentle, but something in his posture made him look harder. It took her a moment to realize that he was clenching his jaw. The strong muscles of his face flexed lightly. He was angry.

Yuuki felt guilt wash over her. Was he angry at her? Was it just because of the girl in the yard? Yesterday he had offered her everything, and she paid him back by clinging on to Zero.

She gently let go of his hand.

Zero looked at her, but he didn't say anything.

They talked about it for awhile, but they couldn't really come up with any possible suggestions to explain the events of the day.

"We need to patrol the grounds more thoroughly, but I'm afraid Yuuki and Zero cannot do it by themselves."

"I will set up guards from the night class," Kaname said.

"Wasn't it a vampire who did this?" Zero said pointedly.

He and Kaname's gazes locked and all at once the room seemed to darken into uncomfortable silence. Yuuki couldn't help but shiver at the sudden stillness of their silent argument.

"It wasn't anyone from the night class," Yuuki said after a moment.

"Good, then Kaname will send some people to help you patrol the grounds. I think that classes will need to be canceled for a few days, until we can be sure that there's nothing out there harming the kids," the headmaster said logically.

"Yuuki, if you do not feel well enough to patrol, I will take you place."

She looked up at Kaname. She new very well how big a gesture he was making. The idea that a pure blooded vampire would patrol for her was almost absurd. And yet his eyes were serious. He was offering to take over for her so that she might rest. She shivered.

"I am fine Kaname, I assure you."

He nodded and stood gracefully up. "I will go make arrangements."

He looked at only Yuuki as he left the room, and she couldn't help but blush at his gaze.

Zero's eyes became hard again.

Kaname left the room.

"We should go patrol," Zero said standing up.

Yuuki nodded. She got up and walked quickly away from him.

Zero watched her go and his expression was pained.

The headmaster watched him and realized what his reaction meant. But when Zero looked up again, no emotion was left in his face, and he went to follow Yuuki.

* * *

End of Chapter Two!!!!

Let me know what you think! Please! Even if you hate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: Okay, I'm not getting very many reviews for this one, but for those who are reading it I'm going to finish it anyways. There's simply not as many Vampire Knight fans out there as there are Sailor Moon fans or Inuyasha fans. Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think.

* * *

They patrol for a few hours before going to their respective dorms. Yuuki found Yori fast asleep in their room and tried not to disturb her. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes, but almost as soon as she did the visions came to her. She whimpered and curled into herself.

* * *

Kaname watched Aido and Kain make their way into the snow from his bedroom window. They had agreed to take the first watch without so much as a complaint. Without touching the glass of the window, he could feel that it was cold. The weather was getting colder with every passing breath. It was a bad omen.

He sat down on the couch near him, resting his long frame on the velvet cushions.

The image of Yuuki coming into the room, holding Zero's hand had burned him. All this time he had seen her and loved her, but never thought that she might not love him back. The idea, now set in front of him, had hit him harder than he thought possible. He knew she loved Zero, but had always assumed it was the love a sister might have for a brother.

The idea of loosing her set his nerves on edge. He felt anxious.

"Kaname?"

The soft feminine voice came from the doorway.

"Yes Rima?" he said.

"You seem much disturbed this night. Is there something that you need of me?" She asked coming into the room. She was offering herself to him and he could see it.

"I thank you, but it is not necessary."

Rima boldly took a few steps into the room. "You must eat something."

Kaname didn't look at her or respond. He knew she wanted that honor, for him to feed off of her. But his mind was filled with Yuuki. The horror on her face when she had seen the body was an overreaction. She had seen death before. This shouldn't have been as traumatizing for her. What had her eyes seen that his hadn't?

Slowly Rima retreated and left the room empty. Kaname felt the silence shift heavily on top of him. It was like a cloud, stifling the air and making it harder to breath. He tried to fill his lungs with air in a deep breath, but the picture of Zero and her coming into the room assaulted him again.

Nobody should be allowed to touch her.

He clenched his fist and felt the muscles of his jaw shift. Zero was becoming too much of a threat. All threats needed to be disposed of. Quickly.

* * *

Yuuki sat gently on the ledge of the wall were she had sat so many times before, waiting for the night class to come out of their dorms. Only this time there was nobody around.

The snow drifted gently all around her, silencing the world.

She felt small. She looked at her thin legs reaching down towards the ground and suddenly felt very high up. How many times had she sat here? This was the first time she felt uneasy about it.

She sighed and stood up, balancing gently on the wall. It would not do to fall now. Nobody would be around to help her. Although the large collection of snow on the ground might catch her fall enough to stop her from getting hurt.

She walked away from the night class's dorm and towards the edge of the school grounds. She felt their presence before she saw them.

"You should be inside," Kain said softly.

Yuuki walked up to them feeling the snow crunch under her boots. They both regarded her calmly.

"Have you found anything?" She asked softly.

"There isn't anything to find," Aido said crossing his arms. "Whoever did this is in the dorms. It's not some wild animal."

"You think someone from the school killed her?" Yuuki asked.

"There's only one level E vampire within………"

Aido stopped talking when Kain kicked him harshly in the shins.

Yuuki's brow creased in anger. "Zero didn't do this."

Aido was about to say something, but a look from Kain stopped him.

"How do you know he didn't?" Kain asked softly. "Is it just because of your feelings for him, or do you have proof?"

Yuuki couldn't answer.

"Did you see him that morning at all?"

Yuuki knew that she hadn't, but it didn't mean he had done it. Zero had probably been sleeping or patrolling somewhere. He wouldn't have done that. When was the last time he had fed? It was only a couple days ago.

A couple of days was a long time. He hadn't come to her lately.

Yuuki felt fear grip her. He might be suffering now.

"Leave us."

Yuuki spun around to see Kaname walking slowly up to them. His tall lean frame was dark against the stark white snow. She felt his eyes penetrating her and his presence suddenly surrounded her. She hardly noticed Aido and Kain silently walking out of the small area and towards the night classes dorm.

Kaname stood perfectly still and regal.

"I understand why you don't want it to be him Yuuki, but you must guard yourself against him."

Yuuki shook her head. She needed to believe in Zero. "I don't have any proof that any of the night class didn't do it. Not even you."

If he reacted, Yuuki didn't see it.

"That is perhaps a smart observation. It would be best if you were wary of everything, but don't think there are those that won't be angered by the thought."

They stayed silent for a moment, listening to the snow fall from the sky.

Then he took a few slow deliberate steps towards her so that he stood right in front of her. She looked up at him feeling her heart start to beat faster in her chest. Could he hear it?

"Yuuki, I am not sure what I must protect you from. Tell me what you saw."

His voice was soft and low. It resonated within her.

"It's nothing," she said in a whisper.

"Why would you lie to me?" He asked.

Yuuki shook her head. "What if it is something that you can't protect me from? What if it is something that has become my curse and I must bare it alone?"

"There is nothing in this world that you need to bare alone," Kaname said reaching up to gently caress her face. "All you need to do is ask me and I will be there for you."

This was the second time he had offered himself to her like this and the honor of the request was not lost on her. Why was he so concerned with her? Why would he forget his role as a pure blood vampire to make her feel more comfortable. If she ever agreed, there would be no end to it. Both classes would talk of it and it would affect her relationship with the whole night class.

"I have to find Zero," Yuuki said in a whisper.

His eyes darkened but his expression stayed the same.

Yuuki could almost feel his anger and it scared her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that she would always be loyal to only him, but she was scared of him. She felt her body tremble slightly under his gaze and tried to stay standing up straight.

"If he hurts you, I will not be lenient."

Yuuki could only nod.

Her whole body stiffened when he leaned down and gently kissed her. His soft lips were warm against the cold, and he lingered for only a moment before standing again and walking quietly away.

She watched his retreating form. It blended into the shadows and seemed to disappear. She remembered the first time they had kissed in his room. He had been aggressive and passionate then. Now he was being slow and gentle. Yuuki felt guilt wash over her again. He was being gentle because he thought she was hurting. It was what you might do for someone you loved. She realized she was hurting him by being close to Zero.

Kaname had asked her to choose between them, and she couldn't. How could she give up Zero?

She walked towards the dorms. The darkness of the night enfolded her and she shivered as the snow started to fall harder. She passed the area the girl had been found. There was no red left to see. Everything was pure white.

Where was Zero? He hadn't patrolled all day and he hadn't come to any of the activities set up for the students while classes were canceled. He hadn't been anywhere.

She walked into the guys dorm, closing the door tightly behind her. She shook the snow from her coat and walked up the stairs and towards his room.

Nothing moved.

Zero's room was away from all the other students. Most shared rooms, Zero didn't. He had been alone in most ways for a long time.

She could hear him through the door. His breathing was ragged and he groaned in pain.

Yuuki didn't bother knocking. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Zero looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. Sweat dripped down his face plastering his hair to his skin. Her looked so vulnerable. He had streaks down his face and she wondered if they were from tears.

How could she choose between them?

She went over and knelt beside him. He stayed quiet at her approach.

"Why didn't you come to me?" She said shrugging off her coat.

Zero watched her movements. His violet eyes were intense. They moved to the small bite marks on her neck when she brushed her hair off of her neck and moved closer to him.

He looked away stubbornly.

"Why?" Yuuki asked trying to bring him back to her. "Why won't you let me help you?"

Zero wouldn't look at her. She felt his whole body trembling with the effort of fighting the hunger in him. His eyes flashed with frustration and anger and she wanted to comfort him.

Slowly she moved herself so that she was sitting over him, one leg on either side of his. She moved as close as possible to him. If she completely surrounded his senses, then he wouldn't be able to fight her.

"Please," she said whispering to him. She pressed her temple to his and wrapped her hands in his hair. "Let me help you."

She felt the muscles in his chest move as his arms slowly came up. His strong hands caressed her back, pulling her towards him. She felt his slow breath out on her neck and could almost imagine his white fangs glistening in anticipation. She tried to prepare herself the sharp twinge she usually felt when he bit her.

It never came.

Yuuki felt him shake under her. Her whole body was pressed to his and his arms held her firmly. His breath ghosted across the skin of her neck, slow and deliberate.

When his lips touched her, Yuuki felt her eyes fly open in surprise. His warm kiss seemed to sear her.

"Zero?" She whispered.

Yuuki let out a yelp as she felt herself suddenly fall back unto the hard floor. Zero's weight was on top of her. He continued to kiss her neck and she felt the trail he left hot and wet on her skin. He pressed himself into her.

Yuuki felt her heart beating madly in her chest and the feeling of his body on hers seemed to send heat coursing through her. She could feel every move he made.

He trailed his kisses up her jaw and briefly hovered over her lips before kissing her.

Part of her screamed at her to fight him off.

She didn't.

Instead she reached up and tangled her hands back in his silky hair. She opened her mouth slightly to him and he deepened the kiss.

Yuuki completely lost herself in that moment. He controlled all her senses. She could taste him and feel him all around her, touching her and kissing her passionately. He didn't wait for her to catch up to him, he was forceful and aggressive. She was overwhelmed by it, by him.

It stopped just as suddenly as it started.

Zero hovered over her, breathing hard. His chest and shoulders shook with the effort. His violet eyes gazed down at her and she could feel his breath still tickling her swollen lips.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted him to kiss her again.

But this was Zero. She had never had those feelings towards him, had she? Perhaps this was just another need of his; another way of coping with what he was going through. But his eyes told her differently. He was fighting his desire for her, not his hunger for her blood.

"Zero?" She whispered in a breathless voice.

"I can't do it anymore." He said it so softly Yuuki wasn't sure she heard.

"What?"

"Hurt you." The pain in his eyes nearly broke her heart. "Yuuki I can't hurt you anymore."

She had known Zero for a long time and she had almost never seen him this vulnerable.

Kaname was wrong. Zero wasn't dangerous to her. She believed that he would never hurt her. She believed that with all her heart.

Yuuki realized that she hadn't thought of Kaname.

Suddenly she felt winded, like she had been hit. What was she doing? She quickly scrambled her way from under Zero and moved away until she was against the opposite wall. She looked at him in wide-eyed bewilderment. She had been kissing Zero! Why was she doing that? Why had she responded to him?

Zero watched her go. Slowly, he moved back so he was once again sitting against the wall. They were looking at each other across the room. Her sudden reaction seemed to have brought about his stony composure again. He looked at her through his clear intense eyes, not betraying any feeling. He seemed calm.

Yuuki didn't know what to do.

"Why are you suddenly so scared?" Zero asked.

Yuuki touched her lips. She could still taste him.

The room was silent for a moment. All Yuuki could hear was her own ragged breathing. She had betrayed him.

The room went red.

Yuuki clenched her eyes tightly, trying not to look.

"Yuuki?"

The vision hit her hard. It was like blood dripped from the very ceiling. She cried out at the force of it.

She felt Zero there suddenly, like he had lept across the room. His strong hands were on her, trying to comfort her. But all the did was send her mind into complete turmoil as images of an angry Kaname seared her. What had she done?

Yuuki stood up so suddenly she nearly knocked him over. She ran almost frantically out of the room slamming the door behind her.

She ran as quickly as she could. All around her it was as if the world had become dyed red.

She bust through the doors of the guys dorm and into the whirlwind of snow that whipped around the grounds. She only vaguely realized that she'd forgotten her jacket before covering her face with her arms and stepping into the thigh high snow.

The cold was more then she realized. She was only half way to the moon dorm when she thought the cold might actually stop her from getting there.

She shivered as her body slowly calmed down again.

She looked around her and could barely see anything through the storm. The world was still red.

The smell hit her nose. Blood.

Yuuki looked at the red patch of snow in front of her and gently reached out and touched it. She brought her hand to her face and saw the thick red had transferred to her skin. This wasn't a vision.

She slowly followed the trail leading out into the deeper snow. Her body was nearly frozen. The wind picked up and howled around her. She prayed that the smell wasn't reaching the night classes dorm. There would be unrest if it was.

The dark shape appeared in front of her and she felt fear grip her throat.

She recognized the uniform. It was a night class student. The white of her clothes was dyed crimson and the long light colored hair splayed out around her in the snow. Her face and chest were nearly ripped to shreds and Yuuki didn't recognize her. Who would do this?

Something moved behind her and she spun around with a gasp.

There was nothing there.

The presence of someone was suddenly all around and Yuuki knew she wasn't alone. She peered through the thick snow and couldn't see anything. A shadow seemed to creep in all around her. This person seemed to move faster then sound. She felt something brush across her side and tripped into the snow as she tried to jump away from it.

There was nothing there.

Yuuki pushed herself up and felt warmth cover her. She looked down and saw that she was covered in the girls blood. The side of her uniform was wet and the bare skin on her legs was slick.

She pushed herself back through the snow, trying to move back towards the school. The closest place was the night classes dorm, but she couldn't go there like this. She couldn't go there smelling like blood. She couldn't go anywhere covered in blood. She had to tell the headmaster, but his office was so far away. What if something touched the body?

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki swirled around to look up at Aido. Kain walked up gently behind him. Both of them had surprise and hunger in their eyes. Yuuki tensed when they looked behind her at the body lying in the snow.

Aido nearly lept forward at her, taking her quickly in his arms. She hardly had time to react before he had lifted her up. He started running. She wasn't sure where Kain was, but she hoped he would tell the headmaster what had happened.

She felt the warm rush of air when Aido carried her inside. She heard numerous gasps and couldn't bring herself to look at them. They would all be staring at her with that hunger in their eyes. They could all smell what was coating her. Why had Aido brought her here?

He didn't stop. He took her up the stairs and down a hall.

The steam of the shower room enveloped her and she was unceremoniously plunged into water.

Aido dropped her legs so that she could stand on her own and quickly pulled the jacket of her school uniform off. She opened her eyes finally to see that his own school uniform was wet from both blood and water and his eyes looked frightened. Her reached up to wring out her hair and she saw the streams of red cover the floor. She shivered despite the heat of the water.

"What did you do?"

Yuuki looked at him in confusion.

"Yuuki if you did this, then….."

"No," she said understanding suddenly. "I didn't do this. I found her."

Aido looked at her for a long moment before he sighed in relief. "What were you doing out without a coat?"

"I…." Yuuki couldn't answer. "I was just……"

"Kaname isn't here," Aido said after a moment. "He's with the headmaster. Kain will tell them what's happened. Until then you're in to much danger to go back out. I'm going to take you to his room and you will stay there until he comes back. Can you do that?"

Yuuki nodded in wide eyed agreement.

"You're going to need to change out of your clothes. We'll have to get rid of them. You'll never be able to wash out that smell of blood."

"What will I wear?" She asked.

"I will find you something."

Yuuki nodded. He took her hand gently, like he was leading a child, and guided her out of the showers and through the long hallways. Every door had one of them standing there, watching her walk towards their leaders room. Not one of them moved and she knew it was in respect for him.

The whole house was dark and Yuuki wondered why they didn't turn on the lights.

When the passed Rima, Aido asked her to find something for Yuuki to wear. The tall mysterious girl looked at Yuuki coldly before she nodded and disappeared into her own room.

Kaname's room was dark, but his smell was everywhere.

Aido went about lighting candles.

"Why can't we turn on the lights?" Yuuki asked in a small voice.

"The power went out all over the school," he looked at her curiously. "It happened awhile ago. Why weren't you aware of that?"

Yuuki honestly didn't know. Zero's room had been dark when she went in. Maybe she hadn't noticed because he never turned on his lights. She wondered if he was still in the dark, trying to fight his hunger.

Rima came in long enough to hand Aido a soft silk robe of pure midnight black.

"Kaname will not be happy that you're in his room," she said to Aido solemly, not looking at Yuuki.

"He will be glad at her safety," Aido replied.

Rima seemed to linger for a moment, looking at Yuuki with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. It made her shiver and fear her at the same time. The older vampire girl was menacing. She turned and walked smoothly out of the door.

"Put this on," Aido said softly. "Don't answer the door for anyone. I'll come in if I need to speak with you and Kaname will be informed that you are here."

"Will it be okay that I'm in his room?" She asked.

Aido nodded. "We have all been given specific instructions in regards to you."

Yuuki wanted desperately to ask him what they were, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. He walked quickly out of the room and she heard a key in the lock and the unmistakable sound of a lock being bolted. She couldn't get out.

She quickly changed out of her school uniform and dried herself before slipping into the silk robe. The material was so delicate she was afraid of ruining it. Rima was taller then her so it hung loosely.

Yuuki looked around the large room. She had never been in here without Kaname to distract her. Now she saw how the room mimicked his dark and mysterious air.

She made her way to the large desk situated perfectly beside the large windows. The papers were stacked neatly and his beautiful writing was scrawled across different documents. For some reason it made her smile to think of him doing schoolwork. But that's where they were, at school. There was a gold gilded picture frame. Yuuki picked it up gently and looked at the picture of her. She remembered when it had been taken. Kaname had come to see her on her birthday, like he did every year. The headmaster had insisted on taking their picture. Kaname had held her close to him and she had smiled as brightly as she could for him. It was the only picture there was of the two of them together.

She placed the picture back down and walked over to sit on the elegant couch. She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked out at the sheet of falling snow that was still blanketing the grounds. It had never snowed this much here. She hadn't seen this much snow since she was a child. It was her first memory. That snowy day when Kaname had saved her.

She fell asleep, thinking of him. Kaname had always been there for her all through her life. He had shown her that he cared for her. And in return she had allowed herself to kiss Zero. Zero, who had been a constant companion to her all these years. He was not as kind or generous as Kaname, but he was the truest friend she had ever known. Despite what had happened in the last couple of days, she trusted him.

* * *

End of Chapter Three!!!

Please Review!!! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Yuuki bolted awake at the thunderous sound of something hitting the bedroom door. She heard shouting in the hall and quickly ran groggily towards the door. But it was still locked. She couldn't get out.

She backed away, looking at the solid doors that were keeping her captive. Something hit them again and they rattled dangerously.

Her breathing came quickly.

The sound of the lock being unbolted jolted towards her and she flinched when the door was thrown open.

Kaname stood there, and the look of pure anger in his eyes was more terrifying then anything else she had ever seen. His black glassy hair shifted as he moved, drifting over his eyes. He walked towards her.

Yuuki stepped back in fear.

"I will not harm you," he said in a cold voice.

Yuuki didn't know how to take this new him. He was at this moment the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. But as he watched her shy in fear of him, his eyes became pained.

"Yuuki, I would never hurt you," he said in a much softer voice.

Yuuki stood still and let him walk towards her. He gently reached out and put his arms around her, hugging her to him. She felt his warmth seep into her and her trust in him was slowly restored.

She looked past him into the long hallway of the night classes dorm and she tensed again. Aido stood there with Kain a little ways behind. There were a couple students standing up obviously injured and a few pieced of furniture had been smashed. Yuuki wondered if Kaname had done it. His wild angry eyes came back to her and she didn't doubt that he could.

And then she saw Zero. His silky white hair glowed in the soft candlelight and his eyes shot through the darkness right to Kaname. She could see the anger seethe within him. His clothes were slightly off set, like he had been in a fight. She shuddered in frustration. Kaname must have won.

Is that what she had become? A prize for the strongest person? Why had Zero come here? Was it to find her? She remember the taste of his lips and pushed softly away from Kaname who looked at her in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked with steady eyes.

"Another student was killed," Kaname said. "Aido said that you found her."

Yuuki nodded.

"The headmaster has put the school on lock down. No one is to move from the safety of the dorms for any reason."

Yuuki looked at Zero. "Why is Zero here?"

"He wants to take you back to your room but I won't allow it."

Yuuki looked up at Kaname steadily. If it had been a week ago she would have been thrilled at the idea of spending this time with Kaname. But she was so confused. She didn't feel safe staying with the night class. Whoever was attacking students might be here. She wanted to be with Kaname, but she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. And then there was Zero. She shuddered at the memory of him.

"I want to go," she said.

She felt the night class go silent with shock.

Kaname looked at her with his dark eyes. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not but she was still afraid of him. It bothered her that she was so afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of Zero.

"You would be safe here," he said.

"I don't know that," she tried to sound brave. "I trust you Kaname, I really do. But I want to be with the headmaster. I will stay with him and go nowhere else. That is the only place I can think of that I will feel safe."

"You will go with Zero?" It was the first time she had heard him sound almost hurt.

It broke her heart.

"No," she said firmly. "I suppose he will take me to the headmasters office, but I am not choosing him."

Kaname nodded slightly.

"The headmaster has kept me safe my whole life and I trust him."

"Aido, close the door," Kaname said without looking at him.

The door closed quickly leaving Yuuki alone with Kaname.

"I don't understand you Yuuki," Kaname said smoothly. "I thought we had an understanding."

"I'm not choosing Zero," she said softly.

"You're also not choosing me," he answered. "You're running away from me like a scared child. I'm offering to protect you myself. I will stay with you no matter what the circumstance. And still you choose to go."

"Why would you offer yourself as my body guard?" She asked.

Kaname stepped close to her again and reached up to touch her hair. "It breaks my heart that you have to ask that question. I always thought that you were aware of how I felt about you."

Yuuki felt her heart beating nervously.

"I am prepared to give you everything there is to give," he continued. "I will be loyal to only you as long as I live and I would die for you if that was the price of your safety or happiness. I have waited for you to grow up. I have watched you from a distance for all these years thinking you knew that one day we were destined to be together."

She didn't know what to say. It was as if he had stolen her words.

"I want you to be with me Yuuki, always be my side."

"Kaname," she whispered breathing in his scent.

"You will always have my affection Yuuki, but I cannot stop myself from reacting if you choose to walk away."

"I am not walking away from you," she said in a shaky unsure voice.

He looked at her with steady eyes, daring her to tell him the truth.

"Kaname, I'm not ready to give him up," she said honestly.

The truth rushed out of her like a wave and she tensed in fear that he would react to it. But he stood there. His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened, but he did not say anything.

"Zero and I grew up together and he is more important to me then any friend ever could be. How can I leave him now when he needs me the most? How can I abandon him when he's in danger of becoming the one thing in the world he truly hates."

"You do not understand his suffering Yuuki," Kaname said walking away from her.

She watched him move around like a caged animal, sleek and graceful. "I'm not sure I know……."

"He's in love with you," Kaname said loud enough to startle her. "He's fighting his desire for you as well as the beast growing within him. He needs to convince himself that he can't have you but he can't do that with you giving yourself freely to him whenever he wants."

"He needs blood to fight," Yuuki argued.

"He wants you, not your blood. He takes it because it was the only thing you offer him. One day he's going to try and take more."

Yuuki couldn't help but look away.

Kaname froze.

"Yuuki, you're going to tell me exactly what happened," he said in a firm tone. His eyes glittered in anger. "Did he touch you?"

She needed to lie to him. This was one of those times she needed to lie to him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she stayed silent.

Kaname nearly flew at her, faster then sound. He grabbed her behind the neck and forced her to look up at him. His eyes danced in anger.

"Did you let him touch you?" He said in a low menacing voice.

She couldn't say anything.

The low growl she heard in his throat sent shivers through her.

Suddenly he released her and Yuuki could only gasp as he threw the doors open and stormed out into the hallway. As his temper flared it was like the candles shuddered and the air became heavy and stormy. Everyone shrank back in terror. Everyone except Zero who only looked at the man steadily before he was grabbed and slammed roughly onto the floor.

Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and tried to stop the enraged vampire from crushing his throat, but he did not look afraid.

Yuuki ran quickly to him. She was afraid for Zero.

"Stop!" She yelled pressed herself to Kaname's side and trying to pull his arm back. Zero wasn't fighting back at all. He just looked up at them, unmoving.

"Kaname, let him go!" She tried again.

She could feel his anger radiate off of him and it nearly choked her with fear.

"Please," she tried not to cry. "Please, don't kill him."

She moved so that she was facing him. "Kaname, he's to important to me. If you hurt him you'll hurt me."

Everything went still.

Kaname slowly looked up at her, his dark eyes pained.

Yuuki waited for him to move, but he didn't. He held Zero firmly in his grasp and she could see that Zero was having a difficult time breathing, even though he didn't move. He would die if he didn't fight back.

Yuuki focused on Kaname. The powerful vampire looked at her and she could feel all the other vampires watch her steadily.

Slowly she leaned over Zero, trying to not think about him. She kissed Kaname gently. At first he didn't move, letting her kiss him gently. But then she felt him respond, shifting so that he move towards her. She heard the slight gasp of breath Zero took when Kaname let him go to reach his hand up and bury it in her hair. He kissed her almost hungrily.

Yuuki breathed in when he moved away from her slightly. She could still feel his breath on her lips and he touched his forehead to hers.

"I'll stay with you," she whispered.

Kaname stood up slowly, bring her with him. She tried not to look at Zero. The worry ate away at her, but she felt relief rush through her when Zero moved from where he was lying and stood up a little ways away. He didn't say anything, but he could hear the rattle of the chain as he undoubtedly grabbed his gun.

"Go to the headmasters rooms," Kaname said slowly. "Aido will accompany you there."

Yuuki nodded gently.

Kaname bent down so that he spoke in a whisper, only to her. "If he touches you again Yuuki, I will kill him."

He swooped past her then, leaving her stunned.

She finally looked at Zero. He looked down at the ground, not meeting her eyes. She could feel his pain and remembered Kaname's words. He was in love with her. Zero was in love with her. She believed it.

"We should go," Aido said gently taking her hand again.

Yuuki walked with him down the long hallways. The night class watched every move they made. They stopped briefly at the front door where she was bundled tightly in her own jacket. Zero must have brought it for her.

She noticed Rima watching her with cold eyes. The rest of the night class seemed unsure what to think as they stood silently watching, but she had obviously decided to hate her. It was clear in her dark eyes, and it burned right through Yuuki.

Aido held the door open for her and she walked into the wind and snow. He held her hand the entire time, and she could feel Zero behind her. She wanted to turn to him, let him know she was there. But she couldn't do that with Aido right there. So she didn't say anything. She just walked silently, in the freezing cold.

The headmaster was waiting for them impatiently at the doors to his office. Aido just nodded slightly and left silently and the headmaster quickly wrapped Yuuki in a warm hug.

"My darling daughter, are you alright?" He asked.

Yuuki just nodded as she tried not to cry.

"You will both stay here," he said firmly. "I will not have my children part of what is happening. The school is locked. No one is to leave their dorms or they will be expelled. I have called the hunters society and they have already sent people to patrol the grounds. You will be safe."

"Kaname is angry," she heard Zero say in an emotionless tone. "I believe him when he says it wasn't one of his own."

"I know," the headmaster said. "I think it is something else entirely."

"He has offered to protect her," Zero said indicating Yuuki.

The headmaster just nodded. "Yuuki, I must work now. I think it is time you got some sleep. Clean yourself up and have something to eat if you want, but then go to bed. Zero, take her to her rooms."

"No!" Yuuki said startling them. "I can do it myself."

She moved quickly, out of their sight and out of the room.

This was too much. It was too much for her to handle. Her visions were getting worse, there were deaths at the school and Kaname would Kill Zero if she let him in. She was confused. She was hurting. She felt like her mind would blow from the onslaught of feelings and emotions. It was too much.

She closed the door to the bathroom firmly and slid down to sit on the beautifully tiled floor. And she cried.

Yuuki cried because of the deaths of two students. She cried because Kaname was offering her everything she ever wanted. She cried because Zero was hurting. And she cried because she realized that given the choice, she might choose Zero over Kaname and that more than anything broke her heart.

* * *

End of chapter four!

Reviews! Please review! It takes like two seconds to tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: I received a review from Lin saying that Rima didn't feel that way towards Kaname, Ruka did. I'd just like to acknowledge that and say thank you for picking up on a mistake. However, because of my ending that I've just written, I think the problem gets solved. Thank you so much for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Yuuki woke up and looked around her groggily. She lifted her head and the stiff pain shot through her. She moaned as she rubbed her neck gently, trying to ease the tension.

She was still in the bathroom.

Light poured in through the bottom of the door and she squinted in annoyance.

She pushed herself to her feet and walked groggily towards the door. She unlocked the heavy lock and went into the hallway.

The light was coming from a row of candles in the hallway.

She frowned to herself. Surely it was day by now. She must have been sleeping for a few hours at least. Why hadn't the sun come up yet? She couldn't have slept through a whole day.

She walked into the headmasters office, but it was empty. Candles lit up the room and a cup of tea steamed on his desk. He was just here.

She went to check his rooms. The darkness there was almost suffocating. He had not been there for awhile.

"There was another attack."

Yuuki was startled to hear Zero's voice. He moved easily out of the shadows where he had been sitting. He looked tired.

"Another death?" She asked softly.

Zero shook his head and stepped towards her. "The student is still alive this time. He is unconscious, but the headmaster went to see if he could do anything to help. They're hoping he might describe what did this to him."

"Why was he out of his dorm?"

"I don't know," Zero said softly.

"What class?"

"A day class student."

Yuuki nodded.

"The sun never came up today," Zero said gently. "That is a bad omen."

"Not at all?" Yuuki asked.

Zero smiled. "Of course it came up Yuuki, only the clouds are so black the light could not find its way through. The snow has not stopped at all. We will soon be unable to move around the school at all. Already the girls dorm is blocked. The night class has locked themselves in. Nothing moves."

What could they do now? What could anyone do to stop this?

"What can I do?" She asked.

Zero hesitated. "The headmaster has asked me to take care of you."

Yuuki shook her head. "Kaname won't like that."

She heard him almost snort. "Like I care."

"Are you in love with me?" She asked pointedly.

She had know Zero enough to know when he was uncomfortable. He shifted his weight and looked at the ground. His silky hair drifted in front of his eyes and his tall lean frame hunched slightly.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"It seemed to yesterday," she answered.

She heard him take in a deep breath. "You've chosen Kaname already Yuuki. Even if I did, what chance would I have?"

"I love you," she said softly.

Zero's eyes were on her, questioning. "You love me like a brother."

"Sometimes," she said. "But sometimes I love you in other ways."

He came towards her, his violet eyes taking her in. "When I saw you kiss Kaname yesterday I felt like what was left of my heart was destroyed," he said softly. He reached up to caress her cheek with light fingers. "But how can I compete with him. You have loved him your whole life and I have seen how many times he's captured your notice. Sometimes I wish he'd kill me."

"I won't let him," Yuuki said firmly. "If he harms you, he'll loose me."

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me Yuuki. Do I have a chance with you?"

Yuuki couldn't looked at him anymore. She studied her feet, wishing the answer would come to her.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I'm so confused. I know that I love Kaname. I would be ready to give myself to him completely if it wasn't for how badly he treats you. And then you kissed me, and I let you. Yesterday I realized that I might care more about you then I thought. But how can I love both of you? How can I choose? My heart is pulling in both directions."

"If you choose him you will be safe," Zero said.

"I don't care," Yuuki said softly.

"You should," Zero said. Yuuki could hear the emotion in his voice. "I could become a level E vampire at any time and I could hurt you. Kaname has a future. He can give you everything you want."

Yuuki nodded. It was not like Zero to be like this. He was telling her to choose Kaname and Kaname was telling her to choose himself. Nobody wanted her to be with Zero.

"I will not abandon you," she said softly.

"You might have to."

"I won't," she insisted. "No matter what."

Zero smiled slightly before leaning down and kissing her gently. It was not the passionate aggressive kissing they had shared before, this one was slow and sweet. Yuuki responded just as softly, tasting him again. Her senses were filled with him. How could she give him up? Here he was, standing in front of her completely vulnerable trying to do the noble thing and give her up. He was giving her to Kaname without any strings attached. Why couldn't she bring herself to take up his offer and choose the person she knew beyond a doubt she loved? How could she choose?

* * *

"The students are all together sleeping in the cafeteria," the headmaster said softly. "I need you two to continue with your prefect duties and guard the room. Kaname has agreed to assign Kain and Aido to help you."

Yuuki and Zero nodded gently.

"We should send everyone home," Zero said after a minute.

"Unfortunately we no longer have that option," the headmaster sighed. Yuuki saw then how tired her was. "The snow has completely shut down the roads. Nobody can get in or out. It took us hours to dig out the doors so that everyone could get to the cafeteria. At least we have enough food and warmth to last as quite some time if it's needed."

"Has there been another attack?" Yuuki asked.

"No," he shook his head. "But the last student was not attacked outside. He was attacked in the school."

Yuuki gasped in surprise.

"We need to keep everyone safe," he said seriously. "I'm trusting you two to do that. Report anything suspicious. And Zero, you will not let her out of your sight. I want you to stay together at all times."

Zero nodded, but Yuuki shifted uncomfortably. Kaname wouldn't like that.

"Can I see Kaname?" She asked softly.

The headmaster looked at her curiously. "He is with the night class students in the cafeteria. Fortunately everyone is to scared to make much of a deal about it. He will be needed to keep the night class in their places."

Yuuki nodded.

"Go now and get started. And always be on your guard."

Zero put a hand on her shoulder to guide her out of the office, but Yuuki only hesitated a moment before running the few steps towards the headmaster and throwing her arms around him.

"I love you," she said in a whisper. "I just wanted you to know that."

He hugged her tightly and she wasn't surprised that he didn't react in his usual over-zealous way. This situation was to serious for that.

"Go now my daughter, and protect our students."

Yuuki nodded stubbornly and turned with Zero to leave.

They walked together through the dark school. The lights had still not come back on.

Zero pulled her jacket tightly around her before they stepped out into the snowy world. She heard Zero grip his gun tightly and she held Artemis in her hand to use at a moments notice.

The snow had been dug out in a long trail towards the cafeteria. The walls on either side of them were to high for her to see over. Zero's eye line just reached the top. All this snow had fallen in just a couple days.

She shivered.

The cafeteria was well lit with hundreds of candles. All the students had rolled out blankets and huddled together. The day class on one side wearing an assortment of clothes, and the night class all looking smooth and elegant in the white school uniforms.

She saw Kaname right away. His dark eyes watched her as she walked into the room. She didn't say anything to Zero before walking straight over to the pure blooded vampire.

Kaname reached out for her and took her hand, then pulled her gently into his embrace. She felt the whole room look at them. The fact that he was suddenly so open with his affection for her unnerved her. It was not like him.

"My Yuuki, I worried for you," he said in his velvety deep voice.

"I was safe," she said trying to convince him. "The headmaster made sure of that."

"He wants you to perform your prefect duties. I have given him Aido and Kain to assist."

Yuuki nodded. "He has asked Zero to protect me." She felt him stiffen slightly.

"Has he hurt you?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki shook her head.

"When was the last time he had your blood?"

When he asked the question, Yuuki realized that it had been much longer then any other time. She furrowed her brown in confusion. Today Zero had seemed calm and calculated and only yesterday he had been fighting his craving. Where had he gotten the blood?

She looked at him. He was watching her.

"He won't hurt me," Yuuki said.

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't hurt anyone else."

Yuuki pushed herself out of his grasp and looked at him in surprise. "You think it's him?" Yuuki said. "You think he's the one doing this."

"It is an option."

"No it's not," Yuuki tried not to raise her voice. She didn't want to frighten anybody. "He wouldn't hurt anyone, I'm sure of it."

"You don't know what the cravings are like Yuuki."

"I know him and I know he wouldn't do that. He'd rather kill himself."

Yuuki jumped when she felt Zero walk up behind her.

"It's time to go," he said looking directly and Kaname.

Yuuki felt the tension in the group around her as they looked at Zero. They all believed he was doing it.

"No," Yuuki said surprising him. "I'll get you proof," she said to Kaname. "One way or another I'll get it. I'll prove to you that he didn't do it. You're not going to find out who did unless you get over your jealousy of him."

Kaname stood up so suddenly the Yuuki shrieked as she jumped back.

His angry wild eyes looked at her and she shrank away.

"Jealousy," Kaname growled low in his throat.

There was some frightened sounds coming from the day class behind her. She didn't blame them. Kaname had always been the most calm and collected one of them all and now he was the most menacing. He was terrifying. Yuuki was afraid of him.

She needed to calm him down. She needed to stop the rest of the students from being more afraid then they already were.

She sighed. "Will you come with me?" She asked.

Kaname hardly moved. His small nod was almost unnoticeable.

Yuuki reached forward and took his large hand in hers. She tried not to tremble. She led him slowly away from the night class and into the hallway. At the last moment, she looked back.

"You too Zero."

Zero glanced around him quickly, and then followed them out.

The hallway was cold and dark, but Zero grabbed a candle to place on a small table.

"I can't do this anymore," Yuuki said softly.

"Do what?" Zero asked.

"I can't be caught between you two."

"There's simple solution for that," Kaname said softly.

Yuuki couldn't help but shiver at his tone.

"No," Yuuki said firmly. "This is how it's going to go and if either of you do something different then I'm simply not going to give you the chance to explain it to me. There is something much bigger going on around here and you two are just making it worse."

She wondered how Kaname would take it, being compared to Zero.

"You two will not speak to each other, or look at each other or touch each other. You will not threaten each other with either words or actions. Kaname, you can't send anyone after him. Zero, you're going to stay away from the night class."

The two looked at her with stony eyes. Yuuki tried not to loose her nerve.

"I am not going to be with either of you until this is all over."

Kaname reacted then. His eyes widened and he looked at her with pain and hurt. She felt her heart break for him.

"What are you saying Yuuki?" He asked softly.

Yuuki couldn't look at him. "I'm saying I can't decide."

The room was completely still. At this moment she knew that Zero was happy and Kaname was devastated.

"We have to focus on finding out what's going on," Yuuki said softly. "If you two are fighting over me then you'll never see past it. Focus on what's going on. This is my home. If they shut down the school we'll all have to leave. We need to figure out what's happening."

"Alright," Zero said in a loud voice. "Let's get going then."

"I'm going to go with Aido," Yuuki said.

The light in Zero's eyes went out. "But I thought……"

"I am not going to be around you if I can't also be around him," she said. "That doesn't mean I won't make sure you two don't kill each other, but it's not fair if I let you stay with me Zero."

"The headmaster told me to protect you."

"Then do it," Yuuki said. "From a distance."

"I will inform Aido of his new role," Kaname said. "Kain may go with Zero."

Zero sighed. "What fun," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Yuuki said gently.

Kaname walked smoothly away from them and back into the cafeteria to give his orders. He walked straight and tall. You couldn't tell if he was upset or not from the emotionless mask he put over his face. She envied his ability to hide like that. She never could.

"Goodbye Zero," she said quickly walking away from him.

He grabbed her hand and she stopped.

"Before this, in the headmasters office. You kissed me."

Yuuki took a deep breath. "Yes, I did. But I also kissed him."

"So you want both of us?"

"At the moment I want neither of you," she said.

Zero just looked at her. "You love us equally?"

Yuuki nodded.

"And you can't decide who you want more?"

She nodded again.

Zero leaned down to look at her with a smile in his eyes. "Then that gives me a good enough chance to fight for you."

Yuuki watched as he walked tall and composed down the hallway. She could tell by each step he took that he was feeling confident about the whole situation. She was terrified. What had she just done? She had turned down Kaname. She had compared him to Zero. She had given him an order.

And he had listened to her.

Yuuki felt her head suddenly go light with the realization. Kaname was a pure blood, one of the most respected, and he had followed her directions without argument.

She felt shaky. Why had he done that?

"Yuuki?"

She turned to look at Aido. The blond vampire looked at her curiously.

"We should patrol," she said clutching artemis in her hand. "Everyone is in the cafeteria, so we'll just stick around here. There are vampire hunters outside patrolling the grounds.

Aido nodded and they started walking through the dark hallways of the nearly abandoned school. The usually vocal vampire was strangely quiet in light of current events.

"You really believe in Zero?" Aido asked.

"I do," Yuuki said. "Just like you believe in Kaname."

Aido hesitated. "It's not belief that we have in Kaname," he said. "It's trust. We trust that if he was the person who did this, he had a reason and it was to better our situation. I don't doubt his intentions……..except where it comes to you."

Yuuki looked at him and his eyes were almost angry.

"You seem to have a hold over him unlike anything I have ever seen. More then one of us are angry because of it."

"Angry with me?" Yuuki asked.

"Simply angry," he answered. "But mostly we're angry because you think of choosing something as lowly as Zero over him."

Yuuki sighed. "You wouldn't understand," she said softly.

"You might be surprise," he answered. "My heart has always been with someone I could never have and yet I am unfaltering in my love for her. You cannot control where your desires lead you and you cannot fight them."

Yuuki looked at him. She had always thought he was somewhat obnoxious, but now she thought perhaps he had another side that he wanted to keep hidden.

"I do love him," she said softly.

"Then stop breaking his heart," Aido said without missing a beat.

* * *

End of Chapter Five!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. An no, this isn't a story about Aido and Ruka. I know they're not together in the manga. And the question you have about Rima will be answered, I promise.

* * *

The night clouded over them, thick and uncomfortable. Yuuki sat with Aido at the entryway of the cafeteria watching the day class students try and sleep. The night class students sat quietly, watching the stillness around them. It was an eerie sight.

Yuuki shivered at the quiet air. It was like the whole world has stopped moving.

She thought of Zero. He had seemed so excited about having a chance with her. But how could he have a chance if he refused to feed off of her? It would only cause him pain and make him a level E vampire sooner rather than later. He didn't want to drink her blood, but he wanted to be near her. He couldn't do both.

The air shifted around her suddenly.

Something was wrong.

She felt the tremor go through the night class at the same time.

Aido straightened beside her.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked in fear.

Aido stood still and at first Yuuki thought he wouldn't answer. "Blood," he said softly.

Yuuki jumped off the table she sat on and gave Kaname a pointed look. He just watched her go with emotionless eyes. He held his hand up to the night class and they all settled back down.

Aido followed the scent expertly and she could feel the rise of craving radiate off of him. She shivered. Where was Zero.

When they got there Yuuki froze.

It was if the air had been sucked away from her.

She couldn't breath.

Aido ran forward and bent over Kain. She could feel the fear envelope him. She couldn't move. Her eyes stayed locked with the violet emotional pools of Zero. He looked up at her, weak and shaking.

He was covered in blood.

His own blood.

"Kain!"

Yuuki glanced over at the bloody vampire who stirred back to life. Blood coated the side of him from a gouge in his neck.

She watched as Aido propped him up, exposing his own neck for his cousin to drink. He needed it. Kain was close to death and even she could smell it. She looked back at Zero.

His hand still clutched his gun, covered in blood.

She stepped towards him softly.

"He saved me."

Kain's voice was weak and shaky, but serious.

Yuuki touched Zero lightly, feeling the warm blood slick against his skin. It was worse then any vision she had ever had. He had bite makes all over the left side of his shoulder and chest where his clothes were ripped and bloody. His eyes were ringed with red as his hunger rose with every step she took.

"Get Kaname," he said softly. "I know who it is."

Yuuki looked at him, trying to figure out what she should do. He need blood. He needed it before he died.

"Go," he ordered softly. "And be careful. I didn't kill her."

Her? She wanted to know who it was, but she couldn't find the words to ask. She was to afraid. She was afraid of Zero and afraid of Kaname. She was afraid that he might die and that she might let him. It would be easier if he died. He wouldn't be there to confuse her. She would be free to love Kaname. That was what she wanted, to love him. Wasn't it?

"Please go," he almost whimpered. "If you stay I won't be able to control myself."

Yuuki stepped towards him.

"No!" He said urgently. "Stay back."

She moved towards him and he tried to shy away, but he was already against the wall.

"I want to help you," she said softly.

Zero clenched his eyes shut tightly, his face contorting with effort. She heard a low growl starting in his throat and he clenched his teeth as his teeth became points. Yuuki moved towards him again. She tried to ignore the smell of blood around her. She focused on the hard ragged breathing Zero struggled with, fighting against his wounds. He was going to die if she didn't do anything. She moved closer. Kaname would hate her for this.

It was like he erupted. He let out such a loud growl that had she the time, Yuuki would have lept away in fear. But instead he grabbed her roughly and nearly threw her across the room.

Yuuki hit the wall hard and fell to the ground to look back up at Zero. But now he had everyone's attention as his ragged breath moved his body jaggedly. Blood dripped from him as he held his gun up to his head.

Yuuki's eyes widened in fear. "Zero!"

"I refuse to hurt you anymore," he said forcefully. His eyes danced with rage. He had gone crazy in this moment of pain.

"No!" Yuuki screamed.

It was like the world was frozen in time as she looked at him. She couldn't move. She could only watch as his hand tightened on the gun. The look of fear and anger in him broke her heart and fear gripped her throat.

And then Kaname was there.

He moved in so swiftly that Yuuki was sure it wasn't real. The tall dark man grabbed Zero roughly and startled him into loosing his concentration. Aido was there in another second, pulling the gun from his hand.

Blood stained everything. It seeped into the pure white of Kaname's clothes and splattered on the wall behind Zero when he was forced back against it. It dripped from everywhere, staining the world. Even the light was red with the smell and taste of blood. It dripped down the stairs. It smeared across the floor. Yuuki felt the vision coming to her in a great race, colliding painfully with her mind like it was breaking through the wall.

She hardly gasped in the stillness.

And then it was if something took her over and she screamed.

The sound shot out through the darkness like a bullet and echoed through the long dark hallways.

It was as if the world was collapsing on top of her and she was getting crushed.

She held her head tightly trying to shake the images away.

It pulsed through her, around her.

And then there was nothing but black.

* * *

Kaname watched the headmaster walk away with Yuuki limp in his arms. The small girl seemed so pale and fragile in this moment and he worried for her. Zero leaned heavily against his adopted father, walking towards the medical center where they would both get aid. He couldn't stop the long glare at the tall mans back. The white hair died red with hid own blood and the unsteady waver of his steps.

He had chosen death over hurting Yuuki, and that he could respect. It had proven his love for the girl.

He made his way slowly towards Kain and Aido who were sitting silently on the stairs. Kain looked pretty tired, but the blonde vampire sat proudly when Kaname came up to him. He crouched down so he was level with him.

"It was Rima," Kain said before Kaname needed to ask. "We caught her in the hall, minutes after she was in the cafeteria. I have no idea how she was there so quickly. She had a day class student with her and couldn't explain what she was doing so Zero told her to go back to the cafeteria and he walked away. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought she would listen."

"What did she do?" Kaname asked.

"She said that you didn't belong in a place like this and that I would be sacrificed in your honor."

Kaname furrowed his brow. The image of Rima offering herself to him only a few days ago came back to him and he remembered the look of pure devotion he had seen in her. But she was a quiet girl. She wouldn't do something like this.

"She attacked me before I could even react. I thought she was mad. Something's wrong with her Kaname. I don't believe it's her. She's been posessed."

It really wouldn't be the first time someone possessed another vampire to get into the school, but he couldn't really believe that's what had happened.

"I thought she was going to kill me, and then Zero came back."

Kaname shuddered at his name.

"She turned her attention to him and I thought she might kill him, but he fought her off and shot her. That gun got her in the shoulder and she ran off. I don't know where she went."

"Why would he save you?" Aido asked. "Zero hates us."

"He hates himself more," Kaname said standing up. "Which way did she go?"

Kain hesitated. "Will you go alone?"

Kaname just looked at him with steady eyes.

"She went towards the dorm," he said softly.

Kaname started to walk away from them, only stopping to give orders for Kain's care, and then continuing on into the night where the snow was still falling and the cold of the air seeped deep through him. He didn't shiver. He didnt' do anythign really, other then walk slowly through the snow. When he got to the dorm he could smell her everywhere. Her blood pooled just inside the door and she was sitting heavily on the tall staircase, breathing hard.

Rima looked up at him and he could see the cold in her eyes. This was not her.

"Who are you?" He asked without emotion.

She just looked at him.

"Rima is not the right person too choose," he said slowly. "I would never believe she would do this."

"She is a means to an end."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You don't belong here," she said trying to stand.

Kaname realized that Rima would die. Her body was bleeding to badly and there was nothing he could do for her. He felt sorry for her then, wishing he could have allowed her the honor she so desired a few nights ago. It would have comforted her some. He bowed his head slightly, in respect for a fallen friend.

"I will mourn her loss," he said softly. "She was a pure and devoted...."

"She was weak," the voice came out almost feirce. "Her love for you clouded her mind."

Kaname stayed still only a moment before walking quickly over to her. He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her halfway up. The vampire screamed in agony but did not have the strength to fight.

"If this body dies, so does your mind. I know what it is to invade someone so completely as you have. You cannot escape from her death."

"The great Kaname has lived in to much compassion to perform such a ruthless act. That girl has spoiled you."

Kaname only smiled. "I love her for being who she is, not because I want to be like her," he said.

For the first time, the vampire looked up at him uncertainly.

"You will die knowing that you have failed so completely it will cause a great same on your name. When I find out who you are, and I will, your family will be a disgrace because of these acts. You have wounded their chances of being respected in my circle and you will live on in the deepest hell, knowing I spite there very knowledge of you."

She struggled weakly in his grasp.

"If Rima is still alive, she will not be held responsible for this. I give her my word."

He took her around the neck with his strong thin hand and his eyes showed no emotion as he killed her.

* * *

End of Chapter Six

A little dark I know, I'm sorry. Please Review!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. Busy week. The next, and maybe last chapter will be up in a couple days, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki felt the world around her start to slowly move back into her mind. She felt her conscious grab on to everything around her, trying to hold her there. She felt weak.

She tried to open her eyes, but the light blinded her.

She heard voices, muffled by nothing.

The images around her were blurred.

Her head pounded with dull throbbing pain.

"Yuuki?"

The soft velvety voice was laced with worry. It felt comfortable against her. She tried to move towards it.

"Yuuki, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes again, squinting in the light for a moment before the lights were dimmed for her.

"Kaname?" She choked out in a whisper.

"I'm here," he said stroking her head lightly. His eyes looked down on her, full of emotion. "You're alright now."

The events of her last memory slowly played in her mind, reminding her of what was happening. It took her longer than a moment to process it. When she did, she felt tired. It was to much.

"Zero is also safe," she heard Kaname say. "The headmaster has taken the Bloody Rose and made sure couldn't harm himself."

Yuuki didn't respond. He was going to kill himself for her. A few hours before that he had looked at her with clear and longing hope in his eyes, realizing that he had a chance to love her. And then he had decided that death was better then feeding from her. How could a person go from one to the other in so short a time?

"How do you feel?" He asked.

She felt like she was in a small room and knew it was because there was more then one person looking at her, worrying about her. The feeling was odd, like she was in a quilted blanket in the middle of summer. The heat was stifling.

She didn't answer. Instead she pulled him towards her, trying to get closer to his warmth. He quickly brought her to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She buried herself in his chest and felt the tears come.

Once she started crying, she couldn't stop. All the hurt and pain just seeped out of her and she couldn't control it.

Kaname just held her, rubbing her back gently and whispering in her ear.

Nobody else moved.

They waited for her to calm down, every one of them. Every one of the people around her waited for her to stop crying, patiently. It seemed like forever, but real time just didn't seem to matter anymore. She was losing everything and she was completely away of it.

"The headmaster has no choice," Kaname said soothingly. "He must close the school."

Yuuki nodded into his shirt, holding him against her.

"The students are being sent home. Parents have been called. By tomorrow they will all be gone. The snow is almost completely gone. It's started to rain."

He rubbed her back gently, caressing her.

"Yuuki, what did you see?"

She breathed deeply, breathing in his scent.

"Do you remember?"

"Blood," she said softly.

He waited for her to say more, but she didn't. He nodded lightly.

"When did the visions start?"

"A few weeks ago," she answered.

"She was trying to hurt you Yuuki. I'm sure she thought that if you were to afraid of us to come close, I might stop thinking of you. It was all based on jealousy." His voice was calm, soothing her. "I didn't think she had that kind of power, but I should have seen it happening. I'm sorry Yuuki."

Yuuki finally moved to look up at him. Her eyes were stained with tears and her hair stuck to her face gently. He reached up, tracing his fingers along her cheek to move the hair away. He smiled softly.

"Who?" Yuuki asked.

"Someone was controlling Rima," Kaname said softly." She was in love with me and thought to prove her love by proving we could not live with humans. The fault is mine."

She sniffed lightly, trying to calm herself. "Will they stop now?" She asked.

"Yes. Your visions should be a thing of the past. I promise you."

She looked at him with eyes close to tears again. "If I choose to be with you, this is the kind of danger I will always face," she said sobbing. "I will be a target for anyone who thinks that I am not deserving of you. Hundreds of eyes will look up to me in hate."

Kaname shook his head. "I will protect you."

"Can you?" She asked sadly. "You couldn't this time."

She felt his sigh as his back seem to fall with defeat. His dark hair fell across his eyes, hiding the mask of hurt there.

"I have failed you," he said softly. "But I won't again."

She hesitated, her heart beating nervously in her chest.

"I'll stay with the headmaster," she said quietly. She felt his quivering breath as he rested his head against hers. "There is no danger with him. He has protected me my whole life and I trust him."

She felt him shaking slightly against her.

"If the headmaster can find a way to re-open the school, then maybe one day you can come back to me."

Kaname finally looked back up at her. She could see the sadness in him as if he wore it on the outside.

"Will you go too him?" Kaname asked.

It took a moment for Yuuki to understand his meaning.

"Yes," she said softly. His hands clenched her clothing at her back. "Kaname I love him. He has been there for me my whole life and I can't turn my back on him now. I have to help him through this. I have to help him beat it. He was going to kill himself to protect me."

Kaname didn't say anything. His eyes were dark.

"I want both of you," she whispered.

Kaname barely turned around and slightly waved his hand, dismissing everyone in the room. She didn't look at them. She didn't want to know who else was there. She just stayed as close as possible to him trying to will herself to have more courage.

"And if you can't have both of us?"

"Then I want neither of you," she answered.

"I'm not in the habit of sharing," he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"In a few years the school will re-open, and then you'll come back," she said. "Maybe then we can start again."

"And until then you'll be with Zero."

Yuuki nodded.

"He might kill you," Kaname said.

"No he won't. Nothing you can say will make me believe that."

"I should have let him die," He said angrily.

"Then I would have hated you," Yuuki said. "For letting my heart die along with him."

Kaname held her tightly to him until she could smell his scent all around her. It was comforting. It was smooth and warm and safe.

"Three years," he softly whispered. "I give you three years with him. By that time it is likely that he will be a level E anyway and there will be nothing more you can do for him."

Yuuki looked at him curiously. "You would let me go to him?"

"Not forever," he said with hurt in his tone. "I have never hated anyone as much as I hate him and the idea of you being with him makes my blood boil in anger. But…….." he hesitated. She had never heard him hesitate. "I might……I can wait for you, if your promise me your future."

To have a present with Zero and a future with Kaname, that was the answer.

"Three years," he said again.

Yuuki nodded.

"He must let you go," Kaname said.

"Thank you," she said.

He kissed her, softly. The aggression of the previous times they had kissed had been replaced with a frantic longing. She could feel all the pain in him at this moment and she felt it pull harshly at her heart.

"I promise to heal the pain I've caused you," Yuuki said after he pulled away. "I promise that I will spend my future making you happy and letting you know every day how much I love you," she sobbed.

Kaname stood up and gently pushed her so that she was no longer leaning on him. She continued to cry, looking at him through her tears. His eyes were clouded with pain and he looked at her with a darkness only formed through sadness. He stood so tall and regal, like royalty.

"Goodbye, my Yuuki," he said in his velvety smooth voice. She could only watch him go. She could only sit there as he walked away from her, out of her life. She felt alone and broken, and she knew part of her wanted to change it.

But Zero needed her and now she could help him.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Hardest Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Knight

Authors Notes: Okay, here's the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'll do another Vampire Knight story again some time, but my next is already started and it's Sailor Moon again. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to pick Vampire Knight for my next story.

* * *

Yuuki pushed the door open gently hearing the soft shift of the hinges as they glided through each other. The room was perfectly dark and seemed empty, only she could feel him.

She stepped into the room, trying to stop the shaking of her body.

"You smell like him," Zero said in a low voice.

Yuuki gulped wondering if she should go change her clothes.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

There was no answer, only a soft shifting sound. She wished the lights would come back on in this wing. The rest of the school seemed to be alright. She hurried out into the hall and grabbed a candle before moving slowly back into the room.

The soft glow of the light brought about the shadows and wandered across his features. His eyes were downcast. He wouldn't look at her. His shirt lay in shards beside him and blood still coated the his left. She left again and made her way to the bathroom, filling a bowl with hot water and grabbing a towel.

He hadn't moved.

She made her way carefully towards him. Part of her was afraid. He needed blood and he might attack her at any moment, but he seemed calm right now. She wondered what he had done.

She dipped the towel in the water and reached towards him.

He didn't move. She used her fingers to gently push his head to the side so she could wipe away more of the blood and still he didn't flinch. He just looked at his hands, unblinking.

"They have to close the school," she said continuing to work.

He didn't answer.

"All the students are being sent home," she said.

Zero just blinked. She wondered if he could even hear her.

"I assume we'll go back to the headmasters house in the country."

Now he did react. He looked up at her slowly. His eyes were clouded with pain and sadness. She could tell by the streaks running down his dirty face that he had cried. She tried to say something but choked on her words.

"We?" He asked in a ragged voice.

Yuuki nodded. "The headmaster and I talked about it and we think it'll be best for you if you get some rest. You can't continue to not feed. You're going to have to realize that you are becoming a vampire and you have to deal with it. We'll find you blood so that you're not hurting me and I'll help you get through this. I promise."

His eyes were still on her as she wiped along the top of his chest. She tried to be gentle to the areas heavily wounded afraid that she might hurt him.

"You're staying with me?" He asked in a whisper as if he didn't believe it.

Yuuki stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He looked so vulnerable. His eyes were wide and open. She could see all his pain and desire.

"Yes," she said softly. "I will stay with you."

His eyes glistened with tears as he weakly reached up to caress her cheek. He gasped a breath.

Yuuki just smiled gently. "I won't leave you until this is over."

Zero could only be completely overwhelmed as she leaned in to kiss him lightly. She could tell he wanted to respond to her, more then she was giving, but his weakened state stopped him.

"Don't worry," she said softly. "We have years to be together."

And Yuuki smiled in complete happiness. She felt at this moment that everything might be okay. She had made the right choice and she wouldn't have to choose between them. It wasn't wrong that she loved them both. She was meant to.

* * *

THE END!

Please tell me what you think! I really want to know! Good or bad.


End file.
